Hook's Daughter
by Serena-Scarlett
Summary: Mandy's greatgrandmother went to Neverland w Peter, now he's come to take her and her bf, Morgan. but when they get to neverland they find out Morgan is the heir to Captain Hook! Meanwhile Mandy is "falling" for Peter. An ActionAdventureRomance story.
1. Sea Bean?

This is my first story so be Nice! And please review!!

Hook's Daughter

Chapter 1: Sea-Bean?

Looking out my window I see all the wonderful stars and I think about Neverland and all the thing's My Great-Grandmother told me about Neverland. Since my parents had died, and she was my favorite relative, I went to live with her. She always seemed young and she was like my mom. I slowly drift off to sleep. I see Peter and he is holding my hand and we are flying together off to Neverland. I then hear a soft pipe tune and I wake with a start. I see a boy flying near my ceiling. He floats down and bows. I step off the window bench and curtsy.

"Hello Peter. I was hoping you would come"

"Hello Wendy. I sure have missed you."

"I'm not Wendy but you can sure call me that. I love that name. But I'm Mandy; Wendy is my Great-Grandmother."

"Oh...Well would you like to go to Neverland with me?"

"Sure but can my friend Morgan come too?" He smiles and I run to the bed Morgan is sleeping in. She had come to visit me in England for the summer because I hadn't seen her in years.

"Bean. Captain Bean? Captain Bean?! Are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake, now. What do you want?"

"Bean guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Peter Pan!" She looks at me then behind me at Peter and hops out of bed.

"HI!!!" Peter jumps back and bows again

"Uh hi...Morgan"

"You can call me C Bean! All my friends do!"

"Ok then... hi Sea-Bean" He turns back to me and takes my hand

"You ready to go?"

"Nope not yet I need to write a note to my grandmother and I need to pack a few clothes. Bean you should do the same except for the note part of course." We hurry and get our bags ready and nod to Peter

"We're ready to go, almost. You haven't taught us to fly!"

"Oh right. Tink!!!!" A sparkly ball flies into the room and sprinkle us with pixie dust

"Now think happy thoughts!" Peter came and held my hands and looks into my eyes. I feel my feet lift off the ground and start to float with him. He lets go of my hands, flies out the window and yells..."Off to Neverland!!!!!"

We fly out of the window over London. Peter flies up and down through the sky. I almost crash into a chimney but he takes my hand and my waist and pulls me over. I look over at the 14 year old boy and wonder how my Grandmother felt when she was around him. Then I look over at Morgan and see what a great time she's having.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Peter."

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you answered to Wendy." He smiled and I smiled back. We flew out of the atmosphere and saw lots of little planets and huge stars.

"Mandy Take hold of my hand"

"I already am Peter." He looked down

"Oh right. C. Bean! Come take my hand so we don't get separated."

"uh ok...." He took her hand and Tink went and flew over to her shoulder.

"I like you. You don't like Peter like that horrible Wendy bird." Morgan nodded

"Thanks and I like you too thanks for letting us have some pixie dust!"

"Sure!" All of a sudden Peter yells

"Whatever happens....Dont....Let.....GGGGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" We all scream either out of freight or of glee. I feel a soft bubble on my face then it pops and crash into anther atmosphere. Peter lets go of our hands and flies down to the water and dives in. He then splashes out and back into the sky.

"Welcome to Neverland."


	2. Falling

Hook's Daughter

Chapter 2-Falling

We fly through the sky over the water and I feel like taking a swim so I throw Morgan my bag and dive into the water. It feels cool and nice. I dive back out and into the sky. Since my hair is in a ponytail I fly next to Peter and spin around. He gets splashed and we laugh. Morgan throws me my bag and I miss it so I fly as fast as I can to the water and catch it right before it hits it.

"You're a natural flyer, Mandy."

"Thanks. Are we almost there? I want to meet the lost boys!"

"Almost we just have to through those clouds and past the pirate ship."

"Ok well then race ya to the island!"

We all fly as fast as we can through the clouds and past the pirate ship. Peter darts ahead and I pull on more speed. Then he takes my hand and waist again and tickles me. I laugh and he lets go and lands on the beach safely.

"That's not fair!" I yell as I touch the hot sand "you tickled me!"

"Stop wining L.C. So where is the house underground?" Morgan asks

"It's a little farther but I don't want Hook to see us so well have to go on foot." He starts to walk and we follow. I loved flying so I float a little above the ground. He turns around and I land quick as a wink. He smiles.

"I'm so glad we have a new mother in Neverland. Actually two!" I fly up to Peter and float over his head. He looks up and gives me his wicked smile

"You sure to love to fly! And here we are....Home!"

The home in which he was referring to was a large tree. He takes us through a small hole.

"Here we go!" We take one more step and fall down a chute.

"Welcome our new mother!" The lost boys yell. The lost boys I have known from the story are, Curly, Tootles, Nibs, The Twins, and Slightly but these boys look totally different. The oldest one stepped forth

"I'm Snobes Mother Wendy."

"And I'm Garth!"

"And I'm Enwar"

"And we're the triplets!" We all laughed and Peter took charge.

"Now boys this is Mandy and this is Morgan. Mandy is here to be our new mother!"

"Hurray!!!!" We all start to laugh and I start to play mother.

"Well since it's our first night here I think I shall fix a feast! And father and I shall tell lots of stories as well as Aunt Bean." I looked at the dirty boys

"But right now you all need to clean up! Father take the boys and go clean up!" I turn to Morgan.

"Now Auntie Bean lets make a feast!" We both laughed and started to prepare dinner.

"L.C. I think your falling."

"What are you talking about C.B.? I couldn't be falling we're not flying anymore!"

"I mean your falling for Peter."

I snorted "That's nonsense. We're just playing pretend!"

"Call it whatever you want but you are falling!" She gave me a wink and she left the room to take a peek at the house underground.

I felt soft hands slide across my waist and a hand come to take a piece of the fruit I am cutting.

"Not now Peter. The feast is almost ready now where are the boys?"

"There playing at the river...uh...I mean they are cleaning up!" We laughed and I felt a soft kiss on my cheek.

Meanwhile....

Morgan looks around this strange room and suddenly finds herself out of the house underground. She hears a rustling in the trees and a hard hand covers her mouth when she goes to scream. She bites the hand and screams

"PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Father Hook

Hook's Daughter

Chapter 3-Father Hook

"What was that Father?" I asked

"It's a cry for help! Mother save some food for me I have to see what is wrong!" He flew out of the underground house and I pondered on what had just happened. Peter had kissed me and I didn't know what to feel. It wasn't a big kiss but it seemed like a big deal to me. Was Morgan right? Was I falling?

Meanwhile....

Peter looked around the forest for any sign of a pirate but couldn't find any. Who could have screamed my name?

Meanwhile at the Pirate ship....

(Morgan's POV)

I sit on the ship tied to the mast and gagged. Then I see a light from the Captain's cabin and I hear a door open and close. I then am released and I see Smee walking towards me.

"Good Evening my lady. The Cap'n will see you now." He motioned me to follow him and I slowly follow. We walk up some stairs and go through a door way to some light.

"Welcome my dear. Are you hungry please sit down." I slowly walked to the chair right in front of him and sat down. I see his piercing eyes that look a lot like mine. I see the curly black hair and noticed it was the same shade as mine. Then I see it, his hook. The hook he had to get because Peter through his hand to Croc.

"What is your name my dear? Are you another one of Peter's companions?"

"I am...uh...Morgan. And yes I _am_ one of Peter Pan's companions."

"Morgan you say. Let me ask you, it might be a weird question but I have to ask it, do you have a father my dear?"

"Well at the moment no. My father died when I was very very young and my mother died just recently."

Hook gave me a look of pleasure. I then gave him a look of confusion.

"Have you ever pretended you were a pirate?"

"Of course all the time. My nickname is Captain Bean" Hook mumbled something that sounded like "That's my little girl" but I didn't quite catch it.

"Excuse me Mr. Hook Sir what did you say?"

"Morgan my dear. I must ask you one last question. What was your mother's name?"

"Anna McBride" He smiled and came and knelt by me.

"Morgan my dear, I am your long lost father."

"Mother? Mother?" I noticed I had stopped chopping and all the lost boys had come in from washing up and Snobes was standing at my side.

"Yes dear."

"Where is Father? Is it time to eat yet?"

"Father is outside...and the feast is almost done so get your brothers and set the table please."

"Yes Mother." I start chopping again and I set the food on the table and finished setting the table. We all sat down and I noticed Morgan was gone.

"Mother"

"Yes my child"

"Do you love Father." I was quite taken aback at his question but I answered

"Yes I do love Peter."

Meanwhile....Peter's POV

I flew to the mermaid lagoon in search of some answers. They came out as soon as I had finished playing my short song. I asked them "any new news about Hook?"

"Yes there is a new Captain aboard the Jolly Roger her name is Captain Bean. She is a young girl about 14."

"Thank-you and let me know of any other weird happenings aboard the Jolly Roger."

Meanwhile...Morgan's POV

"You're my FATHER!!!!!!!!! I cant be live this! You mean to say you left my mother and me when I was young and came here?! Why did you not love us or something?"

"My dear child. I did not leave you and your mother I was taken away. One night when I was sitting at the window in your bedroom I wished on a star and I went unconscious and the next thing I knew I was here. I didn't want to leave you I was taken. But now I am here to be your father again."

"You want to become my father. But Peter is my friend and you always want to kill him! If I am going to be your daughter again I must be allowed to go see my friends anytime I want I can do whatever I want and I can be a captain on this ship and when I am older you will build me a boat." I watched as Hook thought about it then he spoke

"Of course my dear when you were young I wasn't there for you so now I am here. But if you will be captain we must think of a name for you."

"I already have one. Captain Bean."

"That's a marvelous name. Smee make a room for the new Captain on board and tell all the men Captain Hook and Captain Bean would like to speak to them!"


	4. Mermish

Sorry for all the confusion! You see I got a review that said the story had too little in the chapters so I took all the chapters and put them like this: 1&2=1 3&4=2 5&6=3 and this is chapter 4. Sorry!

Hook's Daughter

Chapter 4-Mermish

Mandy's POV

I can't believe what I just said. Do I really love Peter? We had only just met and yet I loved him? I cant belive what is happening to me!

The lost boys and I finished eating and I had sent the boys to bed and I was cleaning up when Peter flies in and takes my hands.

"Mandy there is a new pirate aboard the Jolly Roger. Her name is Captain Bean." I drop the plate I am holding.

"Did you say Captain Bean?"

"Yes"

"Oh no! Morgan has joined forces with Captain Hook! I must go find her and tell her what is going on!"

Meanwhile....Morgan's POV

"Father Hook, What are we going to tell them? For I have nothing to say but to "Swap the deck!" I want to go see my friends. I promise I will come back but I want to go see Mandy again."

"Who is Mandy my dear child?"

"Oh she's my best friend I was living with her when Peter came to....wait a sec may I ask why do you care?"

"Of course I care! I am your father you know. And yes you may go see Mandy but be careful many things roam the forest at night. Hurry back and your room will be ready in the morning!"

I run out of the cabin and I dive into the cool blue water.

"I hope L.C. isn't worried about me." I think but suddenly I am surrounded by mermaids.

"PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell

Meanwhile...Peter's POV

_She is so pretty she looks so much like Wendy it isn't even funny. Do I love her? Or is my heart playing tricks on me._ She turns around and goes to say something but stops and listens. We hear a faint "PETER!!!!" and she takes my hands

"Peter that's Morgan. Please go save her. She's my best friend."

"Of course"

"Thank you" She then kissed my cheek and we smile

I start to fly up and she yells

"Find out what is going on, on the Jolly Roger too!"

Mandy's POV

"Boys I am going to go look for your Aunt Morgs you stay here and go to sleep. You are such wonderful children!"

I hurry and flew out of the house underground and started to fly all over the forest when suddenly I see a girl surrounded by mermaids.

"Oh Dear! That must be Morgan!"

I flew down and started to talk to the mermaids. I never knew I could speak mermish but everyone always said I was a fish.

"What are you doing to my friend?" I ask them

"We just want to drown her..." One of them answered.

"Well you're not going to!" I hissed at them. And with that I grabbed Morgan under the arms and flew away.

Peters POV

I flew silently to the Jolly Roger. I heard Hook talking to the men

"I have found my daughter and she has joined sources with me! Now we will live in peace with Peter Pan!"

_Have a truse between and Captain Hook?! NO WAY!!!!!! _ With that I fly off to tell the lost boys and I see a beautiful figure flying with a personage into the forest.

_Is that Mandy? She's so beautiful in the moonlight._ I fly faster to catch up with her.

Mandy's POV

"Its ok Morgan hurry and think some happy thoughts because your getting heavy!!"

"Ok Ok......You can let me go now!" Finally my arms were free of her burden. But suddenly I start to fall down to the earth screaming Peter's name...


	5. Mysterious Fairy Dance

Hook's Daughter

Chapter 5-Mysterious Fairy Dance

Peter's POV

I fly as fast as I can into the forest to catch Mandy as she's falls. I see her beautiful figure falling and just as she goes to hit the ground I catch her in my arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes...now" We gaze into each other's eyes her eyes are such nice shade of brown with a green tint to it. We fly higher into the air above the trees.

"Do you think I might have the pleasure of a dance?"

"Only if you hold tight so I don't fall again." I let her fly on her own and we start to dance. All the fairies fly out of the trees and surround us in their magical dust. We stopped dance and kept gazing into each others eyes.

_This is the part where Me and Wendy started to fight _I think _I already lost one person I love I'm not going to loose another._

"Mandy."

"Yes Peter."

"You remember the stories Wendy told you right."

"Yes of course Peter."

"Well, as you well know this is the part where me and Wendy got in a fight...But I already lost one person I love....And I'm not going to loose another."

"Oh Peter..."

We moved closer, our lips almost touching....

Mandy's POV

_I can't believe this is happening._ I think _I'm kissing Peter Pan. The boy of my dreams._ We kiss for what seems eternity when suddenly the fairies start circling his body and I'm pulled away from his soft enchanting lips. Suddenly the fairies fly away and Peter floats slowly to the ground.

"Peter?" I say as his body lands on the ground. I fly down to him.

"Peter? Peter? Are you ok? I love you too. Please don't leave me. I never want to leave you." I kiss him again and I start to sob on his chest. "Please don't be dead. I love you. You cant leave me."

Morgan's POV

I fly home to the house underground and see someone in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards. I go up behind him and go to hit him on the head when he swings around and our lips touch. We both jump back and I notice who it is.


	6. Sneaking

Hook's Daughter

Chapter 6-Sneaking

Mandy's POV

"No. No. No." I sob. I look at his face as tears stream down my face onto the face of the now young man.

"Peter? Peter, are you ok? Peter?" I ask hopefully as he opens his eyes. "Peter Oh your alive." I hug him softly and keep crying but out of joy.

"Mandy. Mandy" He says as he sits up. "What happened?"

"I don't know we were uh...kissing and the fairies started circling you and you fell to the ground. And now...you um...look older." He looks down and smiles.

"It's because I said I loved you and you gave me a thimble." He says smiling

"Oh Peter." I hug him "I thought I lost you."

"You will never loose me. I love you and nothing can change that. We better get back now so the boys wont be worried."

Morgan's POV

"Snobes? Is that you? You seem to have um...grown."

"Who me? Oh...Sorry about that." He blushes and smiles.

"Well what are you doing out of bed? It's the middle of the night."

"I couldn't sleep. Mother is gone and Father is gone too. I want to go have an adventure."

"Well I'll go with you but first I have to tell you something...sister to brother."

Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger....

"Well me mates I have found my daughter. You may call her Captain or Captain Bean or my lady be polite and you wont loose your head." Hook smiles evilly "But she thinks I have given up Pan for her. So be joyous pirates for awhile while I slide with my daughter and get Pan to come aboard. So do your jobs and pretend to have fun doing it. That is all back to your duties." Hook turns and walks back in his cabin.

"Cap'n don't we need to ask the crew to be quiet about this."

"I thought about it but they're smart little fellows they can figure it out themselves."

"Ok Cap'n is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes actually there is Smee. Go find my daughter and tell her I want her and one of her little friends to come and have a chat."

"Right Cap'n. Ill be back."

Smee's POV

I jump in a little boat off the side of the ship and I hurry to shore before anyone can see me. I dock the boat and I slip into the forest in search of Cap'n Bean. I remember where the lost boys hideout is unlike any of the other members on our crew. So I hurry on that path. But suddenly I see two figures walking down the path holding hands and glowing. I stop and hide behind a tree to listen to their conversation.


End file.
